lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blueprint 4
Seething Wind dropped a Blueprint 4 for me Pyrafk 13:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Sledgehammer dropped a Blueprint 4 for me :) Colossus Lobel Got one from Sarutahiko Wredniak 16:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I'm fairly sure that every rare monster can drop this on the PC, will have to come up with a way to put that on the page if that's the case. It's currently listed on 67 rare monster pages as a drop (out of 256, but that also includes DLC stuff, enlightened seven listed separately, etc.). Drake178 15:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Every not respawnable rare monster drops Blueprint 4; Regular rare monsters don't drop it. --Burglefloogah 16:53, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Makes sense. I'll try to come up with something, thanks. Drake178 17:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Rockbiter dropped also a Blueprint 4, so it's more likely, every rare has a drop chance (is listed on Rockbiter page) Sor'Kal 18:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Another report: It is possible to get multiple Blueprints 4 from a mob! Must be really hard for it to happen; I have seen it for a first time today, after some epic fight against Raging Persephone and bunch of vultures in Numor Mines at BR 19 and getting 2 Blueprints 4. Almost fell from my chair. --Burglefloogah 11:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :That makes sense too. Dropped components all get extra for linking, even if it's dropped by a single monster in a link of 8, although you get more extra items for more monsters of the same kind. It's probably not maxed at 2 either, but i only base that on always obtaining 3 of the rare components from the storyline bosses the battles with which usually include several other groups of monsters as well. Drake178 08:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I just got a drop from weeper and added him to the code but doesn't show up on webpage - added him under rare drop 31. ia the page maxed to a limit of 30 drops?--KingMagaw 00:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes it is. You can extend the template if you want, the reason i'm not doing it is because in the end this item alone will require somewhere between 150-200 entries if it was cross-referenced (all one-time rares drop this, and a select few others), whereas the most any other item will need is probably around 10. I'll rather wait until someone implements a One-Time rare category (might be me if i have to wait long enough :P) and then just link in that category instead. Drake178 01:22, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Playing around 40-50 hours now and didnt got this blueprint... killed some one-time rar and respawnable rar mobs and no blueprint also no full drop like weapons from rar mobs and bosses... seem i dont have luck! Is there a hack to put this item into my inventory? I safed infront of a rar mob and killed him around 20 times and i didnt got any blueprint or better drop as green drops. -.- Iam short before the six bases so what could i do to get this blueprints? Chucky2910 17:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :There's something called using a "trainer." Look it up on GFAQs if you have to. Have you looked up exactly which monsters drop what? Linking always helps with drops, and since you're playing the PC version, there's really no penalty for linking. Blueprint 4 is meant to be hard to get because it's used for the Imperator equipment. It's either selling a bunch of rare monsters or trying to get 20 of these things and the required captured rare for the customization. Zephyr 17:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC)